Z Town
by StetsonB
Summary: This is my random thought about what happened after the ending in World War Z. This is for my GIT210 Course.


**What Happens After the Ending of World War Z**

Once Gerry Lane found the vaccine to protect the surviving world from the zombies, he was reunited with his family and taken to the secure area aka Z Town. Z Town was located on the coast of decaying Hawaii and was home to all of the survivors throughout the world. Gerry quickly took the leadership role of Z Town because he saved the world from the infected, and he was very brave and courageous. Although Z Town was the home to all survivors, it was not a safe place at all. As the world became a darker place overrun with infected, people started to lose hope and lost their minds. As the new leader of Z Town, Gerry's first plan was to push all the crazy corrupt people out of the town. While exiling all of these insane people, he does not realize the consequences that will come after. When he pushes these crazy people out of Z Town they become crazier. These insane people are forced to survive on their own and have no other way to survive other than by eating human flesh. The crazy people create their own town called Nibal Town (short for cannibal) and over the year the people of Nibal are constantly attacking Z Town. Then people of Z Town started going missing. One night Gerry hears a noise in his daughter's room and rushes into her room only to find an empty bed. He sees a note that says, "Come find her before we get hungry" written in blood laying on her night stand and quickly realized it's the Nibal people that have done this. The people of Nibal Town would stop at nothing to get another meal and also get back at Gerry. Gerry was thrown into a panic and was not sure what he was going to do because the barbaric people of Nibal were fearless and impossible to reason with. Once Gerry calmed down he realized that he had to rally up some men from Z Town to destroy Nibal Town and save his daughter. When he finds the few people that are willing to help him, he is outnumbered by the Nibal 4:1. His vision is not altered by the horrible odds that he is facing, because he just needs to save his daughter. Gerry waits until nightfall to leave for Nibal Town and when he and his army arrive to Nibal Town they are disgusted by the gruesome sight. There were decomposing bodies creating a barrier around their town. When they enter the town they caught most of the cannibals sleeping, and were able to maneuver their way through the maze of bodies to the tall metal building in the middle. Gerry and his troops are unable to find a way to get into this tall structure from the bottom, so he is forced to go in through the top. He throws a grappling hook on the top of the structure and he and his troops proceed to the roof scaling the building. When they reach the roof they find a secret door that is locked, and the only way for them to get into this building is to break the lock. When Gerry hits the lock he opens it, but in turn wakes the cannibals. In a hurry Gerry and his troops run down the stairs to find his daughter in a room guarded by two cannibals. He rushes the two cannibals where he is stabbed in the shoulder. After he and his troops annihilate the guards he gets into the room where he is reunited with his daughter. After a glimpse of happiness, Gerry is brought back to reality by the stampede of footsteps from the cannibals of Nibal coming to the door of the building. This causes Gerry and his troops to make a split decision and make a run for it. Cannibals are coming from left and right as they retrace their footsteps out of the maze of bodies. There are too many for Gerry and his troop to fight off, until Gerry discovers an old grenade on one of the soldier bodies forming the maze. He waits until he and his troops are out and of the Nibal walls and throws the grenade behind him. This causes a corpse avalanche which covers the cannibals drowning them in rotting flesh. Gerry is able to get back to Z Town safe with his daughter, and none of the troops were killed in the journey. Z Town is never going to be harmed by the Nibal people again.


End file.
